Plan B: The Resurrection of Ianto Jones
by Yellowpanda17
Summary: When Ianto Jones dies in Jack's arms, he doesn't expect to be brought back to life. Except of course he does, because bloody Torchwood, that's why. Set 1 year after Miracle Day, basically my own version of Season 5 M for language and torture
1. Prologue

This story takes place 1 year after Miracle Day, hope you enjoy!

_**Ianto**_

It started with the darkness.

The tears were still fresh on my face, promises still bright in my mind

I was screaming into the dark, it was endless and terrifying and _oh god something was moving in it._

I had never been so scared in all my life. Or death, I suppose. I sat in the endless dark, and waited. I waited for so long. I twitched and whined and begged for something that was real, all the while watching that _thing_ slither around, shrieking inhumanly, just out of my eyesight, waiting to swallow my soul.

No time existed. It hurt to breathe. It hurt to think. I wanted my Jack. I wanted him to tell me it was okay, to make it all better. I wanted him, I wanted life, I wanted to see.

And then suddenly, there was a way out. No door or tunnel with a light at the end. I just knew I could leave now, so I closed my eyes, eager to live, to be with Jack, to see the sun.  
I didn't know that I'd be begging to come back.

*TORCHWOOD*

_He was 5 years old, Mam had bought him a bike for his birthday, but Tad broke it on the way home from the pub. He was so sad, it was the only thing he'd had for his birthday, and he'd never get another one they couldn't afford it-_

Oh god what's happening, no, I don't want to-

_Tad had just got home from work and he was screaming at Mam, and she wasn't screaming back, he was curled up with Rhi in their room while she played the piano Mam had bought her for last Christmas. He asked her "Rhi, why do you play so loud" and she'd replied "To make sure the monsters stay away. Remember Yan, whenever you're sad, or scared, just come in here and play the piano. The lovely music keeps the bad things away. Promise me?" Ianto had promised, until Tad broke the piano and told him to be a real boy, not some sissy piano playing poofter-_

Stop! I don't want to remember, I locked it all away, for so long, I can't, I can't-

_Tad dragging Mam to his room, Ianto listened to her screaming all night, and asked her why she was so scared the next day. She said she'd been watching scary films with Daddy, and that it was a just a silly thing. The bruises on her neck made it so even little Ianto knew she was lying-_

She was so afraid, I wanted her to be safe, but I didn't know how-

_Coming home from school, Tad trying to drag Rhi to his room by her hair, Ianto got angry, punched and kicked Tad, screaming he was a monster, until Tad grabbed him by the arm, leaving his sister, then Ianto was screaming for Mam, screaming for help, anyone, he was so scared-_

Rhi was okay, that was all that mattered, and she was okay-

_Tad being taken away by the nice policemen, one of the coppers asking him if he was okay, but Ianto hadn't spoken in weeks, wasn't going to now-_

_Being bullied at school, because he couldn't remember how to talk, the nice lady in the orange room out back saying it was all just trauma, he had to get better, but Ianto didn't know how, he came home with bruises, and got laughed at for crying-_

_Ianto's 15 years old, he can only say a few words even now and he's got a knife to his wrist and the blood is everywhere, so much blood, but it's okay he's going to be okay now, never going to be sad again-_

I wanted to go so much, Rhi couldn't look at me, Mam blamed me for Tad going to prison, she still loved that bastard, and I couldn't-

_Waking up in hospital, crying when the doctors said he'd be fine, going home, his Mam saying he was worthless, couldn't even kill himself properly, Rhi standing up for him, he spent the entire night sobbing while Rhi hugged him close-_

_Therapy. Years and years of therapy. They taught him to lock it all away, and by the time he was 17, he could talk and laugh and had good grades, but not the best because he couldn't focus on studies and get better at the same time, but know he could pretend it never happened, that it was all okay again-_

It was a lie, all of it lie, I couldn't really forget, it was always in the back of my mind-

_Being told his Tad had died in prison, Ianto just said "Good" and put the phone down-_

_Looking for his Lisa amidst the broken Cybermen, he needs her, she was his rock, and he's dragging himself through the blood, so much blood, he's 15 all over again, he can't deal with it, not now, he tries to block it out, but then he turns the corner, and she's there, but she's not her, she's one of _**them**_ and he doesn't care, and she's in his arms and he's screaming-_

Oh my Lisa, Lisa, she was beautiful, and then they broke her, they broke the only thing I had left to love apart from Rhi-

_Joining Torchwood 3-_

_He's so thin, he can't eat-_

_The never ending guilt, he loves the team, but he has to do this, for Lisa, he needed her-_

_They found her, oh god, his Lisa-_

_Jack putting the barrel of his Webley to Ianto's head, just pull the trigger you American bastard, I'm already broken-_

_4 weeks of hell in suspension-_

_Learning to trust the team again-_

_Learning to love-_

_Love-_

_Jack-_

Jack…

Jack.

I need to wake up.

I need him. I need to be Ianto. Let me wake up, NOW.


	2. Chapter 1

Hi! Thanks very much for all the views, don't forget to rate and review! I'm open to criticism, this is my first fanfic :D

Jack

I'm sitting on my favourite rooftop, the closest building to the plass that's above 40 stories.

I come up here whenever it gets too difficult for me to think around the confines of the day's routines. I'm not a settler, I never have been, and I am determined not to get too used to any real pattern. I know too easily how it can all be ripped away.

I sit here to watch the sun go down. Sunset is my favourite time of day. The sky goes pink, and it reminds me of the Boeshian sunsets, which were almost identical, except the entire sky went pink, instead of just the clouds.

It's been a year since Miracle Day. Gwen, Rex and I had gone back to Cardiff, and started rebuilding the Hub. We found some stashed blueprints among the retrieved wreckage from what Gwen dubbed "Hub Mark 1", and got building. We finished the "Hub Mark 2" about 2 months ago, and it looked almost identical. The only difference is the general lack of coffee machines and computers, because we spent all our funding on the construct itself. We get our new budget next week.

It felt good to be home, or as close to home as can be. It still didn't have the air of the Hub though. There wasn't a smell of filtered coffee and bleach in the air, courtesy of Tea-boy, the tables weren't worn down by the amount of times our sarcastic undead Doctor scrubbed blood off the surfaces, and there were no keyboards with the letters rubbed off from constant use from the ever diligent Japanese genius…

I tried to shake off my nostalgia. I saved these memories for when I felt truly alone. I try so hard to focus on the here and now, and right at this moment, that's Rex.

Rex wasn't adjusting well to immortal life. After the initial shock had worn off, he went on a suicidal streak. I let him; let him get it out of his system. I got no end of grief off Gwen, but I understood why he needed to. After all, I did the same thing. 146 deaths later, Rex came back to the Hub, covered in blood that we weren't certain was his own, and broke down sobbing on the half constructed flooring.

It broke what was left of my heart to see someone so strong act so scared. It made me realise, all those times I lost it, why the team hated to see me cry.

I tried so hard to help him, but Rex isn't exactly "helpable". His response to his moments of weakness was to be twice as arrogant and headstrong as usual. This was fine, if it helps, unless we're Weevil hunting. My neck still hurts from the last time it got bit out, saving Gwen's skin on his behalf.

God I miss Yan. He knew how to catch a Weevil better than anyone else. It was always me and him doing these things. I sit here for a few more minutes, collecting my thoughts, reminiscing in the days before the 4-5-6, when my comm bleeps. It's Gwen, but she sounds strange. The Welshwoman won't tell me what's happened over the comms, just tells me to get back to the Hub. I agree, and with a sigh, I drag myself to my feet, and begin the steady walk down the stairs.

*TORCHWOOD*

"This better be good, Gwen, I was enjoying some me time for a change" I grumble, as the alarms drill in the background.

"Shut up you dozy sod and come over here" Gwen's tone caught my attention. She sounded strained, and stressed. This was what you'd expect of a Torchwood employee, but Gwen never had that problem. I quickened my pace down the stairs to Gwen's desk.

"Gwen, what's wrong?"  
"Jack, you really need to se-" Gwen was cut off as an angry Rex stormed into the room. "Is there ANY WAY those sirens could be LOUDER?" He yelled over the alarms, which then decided to turn off, as if to accent his point.  
"Well Rex, maybe if you didn't spend all night drinking, the sirens wouldn't bother your hangover." I countered, and was rebuked by a glare that could kill. Good job I was very difficult to kill.

"And now, back to what Gwen was saying before I was rudely interrupted. But first, Rex can you go get us some coffee from the shop?" Part of me just wanted to get rid of Rex so I could talk to Gwen properly, but other than that, by the look on Gwen's face she wasn't going to give us a light job, and I was preparing for an all-nighter.

"No Jack, Rex needs to be here too. This is full team job." Gwen looked like she was about to cry now, and I didn't know what to say. While the "full team" wasn't much, we hadn't worked in one big operation since shortly after Ester's funeral.

"Gwen, do you want to move this up to the board room?"

She nodded, and started packing up the multiple tablets and USBs around her desk.

*TORCHWOOD*

Once we'd settled in the board room, Gwen set up the projector, and started her report.

"At 8:00pm, today, we received a video message from an unknown location, and I can't trace the call from any specific area either, other than it's in the US."  
I'm interested now. We didn't actually finish that well last time we were there: while we made sure the Blessing was covered over, we still didn't sort out the source of the problem.

"I haven't seen the video yet, because it was encrypted, and by the time it had finished, you'd already arrived at the Hub, so..."  
"Yes, Gwen, get to the point." I push her, and she glares back.

"Well, let me load up the video now Jack, keep your socks on." I tap my fingers impatiently. If this turned out to be some junk, I'll never let Gwen forget it…

Suddenly the screen glares into life. I sit back, and watch as an all too familiar logo fills the screen. It's strange how that simple triangle can fill me with so much apprehension. Slowly, the logo fades, into the familiar face of…

Jilly Kitzinger.

"Hello Torchwood team!" She sounds so fake and perky, all eyelashes and teeth. Oh god, her lipstick sticks when she talked. How much make-up can one woman wear? "I have an interesting proposition for you and, in particular, Jack."  
I can tell that the family are desperate if they're calling with a bargain. I grin in satisfaction.

"You see, Mr. Harkness, we in the Family have a small… dilemma. When the Blessing took place, to protect ourselves from someone taking your blood and 'fixing' the miracle, we destroyed almost all of it." I frowned. Why would the Family still be in need of my blood?

"So, getting straight to the point, we need your blood for research purposes. So, the Family want to make a deal with you Jack. If you come to the USA, and meet at the rendezvous point, we will take some of your blood, and in return, we can offer you the one thing you want most, I promise." I practically burst into laughter at this. What the hell could the Family give me that I couldn't get myself? I'm Jack freakin' Harkness. If I have to wait a hundred years, I can get what I need eventually.

"Okay Gwen, I think we're done here," I practically giggle, "I don't have time for half beaten bad guys when there's a world to be saving."

Gwen nods, a grin on her face as well. Jilly's still speaking in the background as she reaches for the off switch.

"We can offer you Ianto Jo-" Jilly is cut off by the sudden stop in the power supply, but I barely notice.

"Gwen, put that video back on right now." I demand, my voice barely above a whisper.  
Gwen and Rex look at me with confused expressions. "But Jack, you just told me to turn it off-"

"I know what I said Gwen!" I yell angrily, finding my voice. "Put the god damn video back on!"  
Gwen looks at me with a terrified expression, before switching the screen back on, and rewinding the video to where we left off.

"We can offer you Ianto Jones." Jilly smiles a sickly sweet smile, before turning the camera to right, to pan the room. And right there, curled up on a mattress in a pair of blue pajama bottoms, too thin and pale but very much alive, is my Ianto Jones.

I freeze. I can hear Gwen calling my name, telling me something that I can't hear above the ringing in my ears. I can only see Yan, sleeping like a baby on the floor in a cell, too far away from me.

Then it all goes dark, and I pass out.


End file.
